1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer, and a maintenance method of the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of a liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer which prints an image, or the like, by ejecting liquid onto a medium such as a sheet from nozzles of a liquid ejecting unit has been known. As a kind of such a printer, there is a printer which includes a wiper unit (wiping portion) for removing ink mist which is attached to an opening face of a liquid ejecting unit to which a nozzle is open in order to maintain liquid ejecting properties of the liquid ejecting unit (for example, International Publication No. WO 2011/99230).
With the wiper unit, an operation of wiping off ink mist which is attached to an opening face using an ink absorbing member is performed by moving a liquid ejecting unit in a state in which the ink absorbing member which is formed of cloth is pressed against the opening face of the liquid ejecting unit. In addition, a moving speed of the liquid ejecting unit is set low when it is assumed that an amount of ink deposit is large, since a wiping performance is improved when a wiping speed of ink is slow.
Meanwhile, when setting a relative moving speed between the liquid ejecting unit and the ink absorbing member at a time of wiping to a low level, there is a problem in that a time necessary for wiping becomes long. For this reason, it is necessary to efficiently perform wiping so that the time necessary for wiping does not become excessively long, while improving a wiping performance.
In addition, such a problem is not limited to wiping in which a liquid ejecting unit of a printer which performs printing by ejecting ink is wiped off using cloth, and is a common problem when wiping of a liquid ejecting unit is performed in a liquid ejecting apparatus.